


Memory

by RainbowAra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble # 5 out of 30<br/>again, it's a bit to long to be a drabble but I just couldn't get it shorter.<br/>I hope you can bare with my English</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

“Hey, Malik… We haven’t talked in a while now, huh? “Altair closed his eyes as a weak smile found its way onto is lips. His usually so stoic old grown expression was disturbed by it, in a good way, though. He let his tired eyes wander all over Masyaf when he looked out of the window from his room. The mentor’s room of the fortress of Masyaf.

“Your son is a good boy, he really is. He’s asking me about you and Kadar a lot. He’s like another son to me.”  
He seemed to think for a second.  
“No… He is almost more like a son to me then my own with Sef being dead and Darim only staying by my side when my life’s working out the way it should.”  
He let out an annoyed sound and pulled his cracked lips into a displeased grimace.   
He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about bad things now.  
“I know, I told you already but I regret so much that I was gone for such a long time… We all only have our time on this earth and I wasted mine travelling the world instead of being with you... Those 5 years tossed away, you know?”

He rubbed his eyes and let himself fall onto his chair. Exhausted, he let out a shaky breath.  
“I miss you. I miss you so damn much, Malik. So many years have passed but it still hurts like the first day. I feel so bad because I started to forget some time ago… I already forgot what you voice sounded like when you called me a novice over and over…”  
He gave a small, very sad laugh and bit his lip before he resumed talking.  
“I don’t feel you anymore, Malik… You were around me all the time and now it’s like you’re really vanished. And the worst is: I really start to forget what your face looked like… Tazim looks a lot like you but he reminds me much more of Kadar than you.”

With a small struggle he pushed himself off his seat and took a few steps towards a bookcase. His eyes scanned the books and documents before he finally found what he was looking for: A small, really old looking folder. Made out of dark leather held together by some laces. 

He walked sat back onto his chair before he carefully took the folder and stroke over his surface before he unwind the laces and took out the papers that were secured inside. He would never admit it but he really enjoyed drawing a lot when he was young and his eyes still were better. He had this portrait of Maria inside the codex but these were different. These were special. 

Some of them were so old and so bad that no one ever would recognize the persons on them without having been told before.   
He laughed at an old picture of Abbas when he was still so young and the two of them were still best friends.  
He searched through them until he finally found it.  
It was more of a sketch then a full picture but really, most of his drawings were, but he loved it more than the others. 

It was a drawing of Malik sleeping.

He made it in some of the many afternoons he spent in the Jerusalem bureau when Malik took a nap on hot summer days. Altair smiled. A kind of sad smile but the most sincere one.  
He always was so happy thinking about how Malik could relax so much in his presence that he would even allow himself to sleep in the middle of the day.  
His eyes were tearing up.  
“Malik… I loved you so much. So much more than anything else. I’m sure Maria knew that I would never be able to love her as much as I loved you.”  
Some tears fell down his face. He shoved the other drawing beside so they wouldn’t get wet. But not the one he was holding.  
He let his fingers carefully stroke over Malik’s face on the drawing and then hold it close to his chest, but not to tight so he wouldn't destroy it.

Altair closed his eyes again and for a brief moment he could almost feel Malik’s lips on his like when they were young, full of live and oh so in love.


End file.
